


What I Need

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline have an interesting encounter while attending a party.





	What I Need

Bonnie lets out a sigh as she steps onto the balcony to get some air. She'd been hoping the cool air would help tone down the tension in her body, but it doesn't. She knows the fact that she can sense the presence of a particular vampire nearby is the main reason her body can't relax, but she takes another breath anyway. This time the tension in her relents a little and she glances out at the sky to admire the bright stars and moon. Her moment of solace is interrupted however when a voice breaks the quiet air.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

She tenses slightly as she becomes aware of a hybrid approaching her. "Yeah I guess," she says not bothering to look away from the view.

"I'm Adam," he holds out his hand for her to shake, frowning when she doesn't reach out for it.

The hybrid moves close so she's forced to look up at him and she has to admit that he is very good looking. He's tall; at least 6'4 with a very muscular body. His dark hair is cut in a stylish way, his beard is full and enhances his handsome face, and his blue eyes are filled with sexual confidence. She's sure that with the combination of those traits as well as the expensive clothes he's wearing he has no problem getting women to sleep with him, but he does nothing for her.

"I'm not interested," she says before returning her gaze to the night sky, making it clear the conversation is over as far as she's concerned.

"I don't believe you," Adam says cockily.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie glares at him, irritated by his arrogance.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm a hybrid and I can smell that you are dripping with arousal so you're going to cut the bullshit and spend the night in my bed. " His gaze becomes slightly aggressive as he looks her up and down.

He's right about her arousal of course, but it's not for him. She hides a smirk, realizing that this guy has no idea that she's a powerful witch that could take him out with a flick of a wrist. "Like I said I'm not interested and I'm already involved,"

"With who?"

"With me," a voice says.

Adam turns to face the voice and is surprised when he sees a beautiful blonde woman with two glasses of champagne glaring at him. His dick grows hard at the thought of getting them both into his bed. "Don't worry sweetheart, I have no problem sharing her with you for the night," he winks.

Next to him Bonnie is unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she sees the wicked grin on his face. While that grin has obviously managed to charm a lot of women, it only manages to piss her off and obviously Caroline feels the same way if the look in her eyes is anything to go on.

"Well we have a problem because I don't share," Caroline replies with some ice in her voice.

Bonnie shivers pleasurably at the sound of her voice, knowing just how true that statement is.

"I think the possessiveness is hot, but you should know it won't get you anywhere. When I want something I get it and since I want the two of you…" he trails off and gives them a calculating look. He didn't really want to have to compel them, but since they've made it clear they won't go on their own volition, they leave him no choice. Fixing his gaze on both women he begins to use his compulsion, "You both will leave here with me and spend the night letting me do whatever I want with you."

Once he's finished he grins and holds out his arms for them to take. The blonde hands the champagne glasses in her hands to one of the wait staff and he thinks he has it made, but when neither woman takes his arm, he knows something is wrong.

"The answer is still no," Bonnie glares at him, irritated that the bastard actually tried to compel them into sleeping with him. Thankfully it never would have worked since she can't be compelled and she spelled Caroline's ring so compulsion would no longer affect her.

Caroline and Bonnie share a look, amused that the hybrid still hasn't realized that they are they both supernatural.

Adam frowns when he realizes that his compulsion failed to work. He tries again, this time using his hybrid strength to grip Bonnie's wrist. Once again he gets nothing. "Why can't I compel you? I never have trouble compelling humans." He eventually asks, his frustration getting the better of him, which is how he misses the non human snarl.

"Well there's your first problem," Caroline hisses as she pulls his hand away from Bonnie and shoves him backward, causing him to crash into the brick wall. "We're not human." Caroline says as before shifting into her vampire face. "Well at least I'm not."

His eyes widen in surprise at the reveal and he wonders why he couldn't sense that the blonde was a vampire. He doesn't have long to ponder that question though because an abundance of pain suddenly begins to shoot from his head down to his feet. Every inch of him is in pain and he is unable to stop himself from dropping to his knees. He manages to look up and the look in the shorter woman's eyes tells him that she's the one inflicting pain on him. "You're a witch."

"A very powerful witch," Bonnie confirms as she inflicts a bit more pain before finally stopping her attack. "So the next time you get the idea to compel someone don't."

"And make sure you keep your hands to yourself," Caroline adds tersely, still angry that put he put his hands on Bonnie.

Adam stands back up, but before he can make any other moves a blonde blur rushes towards him and all he sees is darkness.

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasps as the hybrid hits the ground with a loud thud, his neck visibly broken. The hybrid was an asshole so she's not really bothered by the neck snap, but when he wakes up he might want some revenge and that could bring them some unwanted attention at this party.

"What? You got to use your magic on him; it was only fair that I snap his neck. Besides we both know you like it when I get protective. " She winks, grinning outright when she sees Bonnie blush.

Caroline's demeanor suddenly changes and Bonnie is about to ask her what's wrong when she senses the presence of the hybrid's friends nearby.

"Time to get out of here," Caroline scoops Bonnie into her arms and leaps off the balcony before any of the other hybrids have a chance to come out. They could have easily taken the group out, but the last thing they want to do is bring more attention to themselves. Once she lands on the ground, she takes off in a burst of speed, only stopping when they are standing at the door that leads to their home.

"Care, I think you can put me down now," Bonnie says as they walk inside and climb the stairs. If she's being honest she's enjoying being in Caroline's arms way too much to want to leave them any time soon, but figures she should at least pretend to be put off.

"I could, but I won't. At least not yet," she glances down at Bonnie and when their gazes meet, a spark runs through them both. Her blue eyes greedily stare into Bonnie's green ones as the space between their faces grows smaller until their lips are practically touching each other.

"Okay," Bonnie murmurs just before Caroline pulls her in for a passionate kiss. The moment their lips meet, her stomach flutters with a mixture love and lust and she doesn't even hesitate returning the kiss with equal fervor. When they first got together, she had been surprised by how fast her body reacted to Caroline, but now she comes to expect the feeling and even embraces it.

Caroline's body pulses with electricity as Bonnie's tongue slips into her mouth. This has been what she's needed from the moment she saw Bonnie in that dress earlier tonight.

Before Bonnie can even blink they are at their house and she's being carried inside. She vaguely registers the sound of the door closing shut behind them as Caroline rushes to their bedroom. She then places Bonnie on a nearby desk, but not before pushing the stack of papers and books resting there onto the floor.

The look she gives Bonnie when they pull away from their kiss is searing and Bonnie can't help but stare in awe as the taller woman unzips her dress and the material slides down her body, revealing a dark purple bra and panty set. As always the blonde could pass as a Victoria's Secret model and Bonnie doesn't even bother hiding the fact that she's checking her out. When she lifts her gaze back to Caroline's she expects to see a look of smug amusement on her face, but instead there is a look of focused determination just before she pulls Bonnie in for another kiss.

Caroline moans as the kiss grows more passionate and Bonnie's hands find her breasts. Her nipples harden as Bonnie begins rubbing them with her thumbs. "God, Bonnie I've wanted to do this all night,"

"I know," Bonnie mumbles against her lips. From the moment she walked out of their bathroom earlier and saw the look in Caroline's eyes as she took in her dress, she'd known that the night would be ending this way. Especially since she hadn't been any better; it had definitely been a struggle seeing Caroline all dressed up, but unable to do anything about it.

"I felt your eyes on me all night," she gasps out when Caroline pulls away from her mouth to kiss her neck.

Slipping a hand behind Bonnie, she deftly unzips Bonnie's dress and drags it down her body. Her eyes darken as her gaze zeroes in on Bonnie's laced covered breasts. She reaches out to squeeze them and Bonnie arches into the touch, moaning at the sensation the move brings. Before she has chance to get into it however, her bra is off and Caroline gaze becomes even more heated.

The sight of her vampire breathing heavily as she stares at her body fuels Bonnie's own lust and she quickly grabs Caroline's face between her hands and pulls her in for a scorching kiss.

"We need to get to the bed right now," Caroline feverishly moans into her mouth.

All Bonnie can do is nod before she's lifted from the table and carried over to the bed. She basks in the pressure of Caroline's body on top of hers as she presses her into the mattress. They kiss frantically, lips and tongues moving together over and over until Bonnie feels as though she could explode with lust.

To gain some control, she flips them over so Caroline is on her back, grinning when the blonde's blue eyes widen in surprise. It's not as though she hasn't taken control in bed before; she has many times, but generally after situations like tonight Caroline likes taking the lead.

Tonight however, Bonnie wants to see Caroline melt under her touch so she wastes no time removing the lacy panty set from her body. Slowly, she trails her gaze down Caroline's body, smiling when she sees her girl wither in pleasure. She hears Caroline suck in a breath as she trails her hand from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach. Bonnie follows up her caresses with kisses, feeling emboldened when the woman beneath her whimpers with need.

The first time they were together, Bonnie had been afraid she wouldn't be able to figure out what turned Caroline on, but it didn't take long for her to figure out that the blonde's neck is very sensitive to touch as are her breasts. Now she makes a point of moving back and forth between both spots; licking and nibbling at the soft skin until she can feel Caroline grow impatient. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Bonnie moves down to her thighs.

Caroline will be the first to admit that she's not known for her patience and she generally tries to get what she wants when she wants it. So this slow exploration of her body that Bonnie is currently intent on is definitely frustrating.

"Bonnie, please," she whimpers as a kiss is pressed to the inside of her left thigh.

The woman in question ignores her plea and spreads her thighs open before using her tongue to lick Caroline's slit. Her body jerks and she tightly grips the sheets beneath her as Bonnie's tongue circles her clit. Her hips involuntarily rise up towards Bonnie's mouth, sighing happily when she's licked from back to front and then right to left.

Her legs begin to tremble and excitement moves throughout her body. This is without a doubt her favorite part of sex. Don't get her wrong she has no problems with being penetrated, but she's always had the best orgasms while receiving oral sex. Luckily for her, Bonnie is amazing with her tongue.

Bonnie lifts Caroline's leg over her shoulder, making it easier for her to latch onto Caroline's pussy. She nibbles and sucks at the sensitive flesh, causing whimpers to escape. It's just the reaction she was hoping for, but she needs more. So she uses her fingers to spread to spread her labia apart so she can slide her tongue deeper inside Caroline.

"That's it…right there!" Caroline moans as an onslaught of pleasure overwhelms her body. Her moans grow louder when Bonnie's tongue circles and then flicks at her clit and when she starts to feel a slight suction to her core, her moan turns into a pleasurable shriek.

The scent of Caroline's arousal drifts up Bonnie's nostrils and a groan escapes as her tongue is hit with more arousal. Several minutes go by and she can feel Caroline getting closer to her peak so she presses her face closer as she continues moving her tongue inside Caroline. She moves it with purpose, going from left to right, up and down, and ending with a circular motion. As Caroline gets closer to her orgasm, she takes her clit into her mouth, smirking slightly when she feels Caroline's pussy clenching.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cries out Bonnie's name as her orgasm rips through her body. She feels her body twitch as more and more pleasure overwhelms her and she halfway wonders if a vampire could die from a too intense orgasm.

Arousal continues to leak from Caroline and Bonnie has no problem lapping it up. She licks up every drop before finally pulling back to look at her girlfriend. She smiles when she sees that not only are her eyes closed, but that she is breathing heavily despite being a vampire that doesn't need air.

Caroline finally opens her eyes and happy to find Bonnie staring down at her with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful like this," Bonnie says quietly as she strokes Caroline's cheek with the backs of her fingers.

The sweet gesture warms Caroline and all she wants to do is repay her so without warning, she flips them over so Bonnie's on her back.

Bonnie lets out a squeak of surprise, but otherwise doesn't move, clearly eager to see what Caroline has planned.

"Looks like it's my turn to make you moan," Caroline grins wickedly as she hovers over Bonnie.

She trails kisses all over Bonnie's body. She begins with the neck, her vampire senses going crazy over the feel of Bonnie's racing pulse under her tongue. She then moves to her chest, licking and sucking on the heavy breasts until Bonnie's nipples become hardened points. After a brief detour at Bonnie's stomach, she finally gets between Bonnie's thighs and is unsurprised to find her mouth watering at the heady scent.

Normally Bonnie would call out Caroline for her form of torture, but at the moment the only thought in her head is getting release. "Caroline," she groans as she forces her eyes open "please."

She smirks, loving that Bonnie is so worked up that she's actually begging. Normally Caroline's the one that begs during sex so it's definitely flattering to have Bonnie this turned on. Giving into what her girl wants, Caroline trails her tongue from Bonnie's thigh to the top of her mons. She then dips her tongue inside Bonnie, her tongue immediately becoming drenched with arousal.

Bonnie's eyes slam shut and grips at the sheets, moaning loudly when Caroline's tongue presses against her clit. Pleased, Caroline wraps her hands around Bonnie's thighs and begins gobbling her up as though she's eating her last meal.

Caroline continues her assault causing Bonnie to turn her head so most of her face is pressed into the pillow. The pleasure is almost too much, but with Caroline's grip holding her in place, she can't do anything except go along for the ride. Her hips move helplessly against Caroline's mouth as she is pushed closer to her release.

"Aaaahhh!" Bonnie moans when Caroline presses her tongue further inside of her.

She continues to stab her tongue in and out of Bonnie harder and harder until it's clear it won't take much more to push the witch over the edge. With one last thrust, Bonnie stiffens and her inner walls clench around Caroline's tongue as she works through her release.

Once she's done coming down from her orgasm, Bonnie pushes at Caroline assuming her vampire girlfriend is finished, but she doesn't budge. In fact Caroline only pulls away enough to look up at her from between her legs.

"You should know me well enough to know that that was just the appetizer and that I plan on eating a lot more of you," Caroline grins wolfishly before lowering her mouth to her once again.

Several hours later Bonnie can admit that Caroline had been true to her word.

She spent quite a bit of time in the spread eagle position with Caroline's head between her thighs and then in a prone position when Caroline decided she wanted to devour a pussy from the back. Apparently those positions hadn't been enough for her because she then demanded Bonnie sit on her face and that's how they stayed with Caroline squeezing Bonnie's her breasts and rubbing her nipples until she had been too exhausted for her girlfriend to continue.

After taking a joint shower, Caroline managed to fall asleep, but Bonnie had been too busy thinking about the woman whose arms she is currently wrapped up in. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be in a romantic relationship with her best friend she would have thought they were crazy , but she can honestly say it's the relationship that she's always wanted.

The relationship she's always needed.


End file.
